Marine? Never!
by Samrit and Nic
Summary: AU. Luffy was 'kidnapped' by Garp just after Ace and Sabo left to be Pirates. Of course Luffy doesn't agree to become a Marine. So do Ace and Sabo. A fight for freedom will soon break out. Involving a few destroyed Marine Bases, the Whitebeard Pirates, Garp's Fist of Love, and of course the three Brothers causing chaos. Luffy being a Marine? Never! Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! This time its me Samrit doing the updating. Well this idea suddenly poped up in my head so wrote it down and now I am posting it. Well I dunno what to say to it. Its AU, Ace is alive, Sabo is not seperated from them, Luffy may end up as Marine... Well... Nope not spoilering my story line.**

**So... Remember I am still from Germany and my English isn't the best.**

**Now read enjoy and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or else Ace would still be Alive!**

* * *

**Marine? Never!**

**Chapter 1**

14 years old Luffy waved energetically after his brothers watching how their boat slowly got smaller the more distance came between them and the island. He was still waving with a huge grin on his face as only a small dot was seen on the horizon. They probably couldn't see the small boy waving anymore.

Finally satisfied with his waving Luffy put his straw hat back on his head and sprinted off into the forest. Skillfully Luffy jumped between the trees, he didn't stop when he reached the makeshift training grounds; he kept running till he reached open fields deep in the mountain.

Luffy panted slightly before he raised his arms. "3 MORE YEARS! JUST YOU WAIT TILL I MEET YOU AGAIN ACE AND SABO! I AM THE ONE TO BECOME PIRATE KING!"

He laughed loudly as he fell back into the grassy ground and stared up to the blue sky. He saw images from his two brothers in the clouds as if they were still there. Even though Luffy knew he had an unbreakable bond with his brothers, he couldn't help but feel a little lonely.

But Luffy soon shook his head as he starred up again, the sun burning down on him from high up. "We are brothers no matter where we go this bond is something no one can take from us." Luffy mumbled quietly as he remembered the words Ace said.

While Luffy lay there he failed to notice how deathly quiet the world around him had become. As suddenly not too far from him trees started to fall, or rather… were broken in a fit of rage.

Luffy sat up fast as he paled a bad feeling starting to form in his gut and it got confirmed as he heard a familiar voice yelling his name. Luffy got paler by every passing minutes until he finally sprung up and run for his life.

"MONKEY D. LUFFY! COME BACK HERE AND EXPLAIN ME WHY YOUR IDIOT BROTHERS BECAME PIRATES AND NOT MARINES!" Garp's voice echoed over -probably- the whole island.

Instead of coming back Luffy pretty much did the smarter thing. He kept running. It was common knowledge for him and his brothers that his grandfather always meant something along the lines of child abuse which probably couldn't even get before judgment seeing how Garp was a Marine Hero and no one –except maybe some people higher ranked that he was- would say anything about it.

But to Luffy's dismay he ended up soon in a death end, cornered by his grandfather who had left a tail of destruction behind him. Luffy was breathing heavily while Garp was panting only slightly and more out of breath because of his screaming than being exhaust.

"L-look J-ji-chan-" Luffy was cut of brutally as a fist connected with his head and slammed him brutally into the ground, leaving behind a small crater, his head in the middle of it with smoke coming from it as a bump started to from.

"You deserve a good amount of my fist of love for not stopping your brothers. You three were supposed to become Marines not some filthy pirates." Garp said as he breathed on his fist and seemingly polished it with his free hand ready to strike at his grandson again.

"I AM NOT BECOMING A MARINE!" Luffy yelled as he suddenly jumped up, both his hands covering the forming bump on his head. "I WILL BE KING OF THE PIRATES!"

"Oh? Is that so?" Garp said nonchalant as he kept polishing his fist a sadistic grin on his face that sent down shivers Luffy's back. "I won't make the same mistake I did with your brothers. You are coming with me."

Luffy's eyes went wide as he stared fearful at his grandfather and gulped. In a last attempt to escape the crazy Marine Luffy stretched his arm as far up as he could and rocked himself up the stone wall. His grandfather yelling after him as the man followed his grandson.

* * *

Out on the seas Ace and Sabo sat in their boat that smoothly sailed over the calm water. Sabo was studying a map he stole from one of the nobles before they left the island while ace munched on an apple enjoying the side of the open seas, tho a slightly worried look was still evident in his eyes.

"You think it was a good idea to leave Luffy behind on the island?" Ace asked for the who knows how many time it was now Sabo had long lost count.

"What? You wanna sail back already? Didn't I keep you from jumping back into the water to swim back just as we were out of sight for him?" Sabo asked in a mocking tone. Sure they both had a fair share of little brother complex but he still loved it whenever he could tease Ace about his. Sabo was rewarded with a light blush that Ace sure as hell tried to cover with his cowboy hat. It caused Sabo to let out a light chuckle.

"I didn't mean I am homesick!" Ace protested clearly not liking what his dear brother said. "I am just worried of what will happen when the crazy old geezer decides to show up and we are not there?"

Sabo suddenly turned serious as he looked up from the map. True he hadn't thought about that much when they left. "He didn't show up when we turned 17 so he probably won't show up anytime soon also."

"True but that old geezer has the worst timing." Ace answered as he turned to look at the blond. "Remember that one time we talked as kids about being pirates and he suddenly was right behind us?"

Sabo rubbed his leg as he paled lightly. "Yea… I will never forget what kind of 'training' he gave us…"

"And that's why… what if he shows up. Luffy will be alone to deal with it." Ace said pointing out what he meant.

Sabo looked a little bit surprised back at Ace, since when was that boy thinking smarter than he did? "Okay who are you and where is my brother?" Sabo said jokingly as he ducked to dodge the half eaten apple coming his way.

"Shut it smart ass!" Ace answered. "I do have my smart moments!"

"Yeah they are rare." And once again Sabo dodged a –this time not half eaten- apple flying his way as he laughed. "But anyway. He didn't show up the past 4 years so I don't think he will show up now. Luffy is probably lying somewhere on the mountain sulking that he can't go to sea yet."

Ace chuckled lightly by that thought. "Nah he probably went on hunting down some crocodiles to eat or yells out to the see how he will become pirate king."

"And annoy Dadan to cook everything for him since we aren't there to do that." Sabo laughed and soon the mood between the brothers turned back to normal the matter of their grandfather already forgotten. Both didn't know how wrong they were with their thoughts about their little brother.

* * *

"Well we will take our leave here then Makino." Garb said as he crossed his arms and smiled at the woman and the rest of the villagers before him. "Take good care of the village Woop Slap till I come to visit again!"

Instead of answering him the villager's gaze was fixed on the boy that was sitting next to Garp on the ground completely tied up. Luffy was struggling with all his might against the rope tied around him he even started to chew on them, not caring that he was the center of attention for both villagers and Marines; except for Garp who was laughing while talking to the villagers not caring about a thing.

Finally the rope snapped and Luffy jumped up fast and was about to run away once again as suddenly a hand grabbed his shirt from behind and he was lifted up from the ground. Slight curses where heard from the boy and some villagers looked with pity in their eyes at him. Makino and some others meanwhile laughed nervously as they said their goodbyes.

"Well then we will be leaving now." Garp waved with his free hand before throwing Luffy on deck. "TIE THE BOY WITH SOME IRON ROPE ON THE MAIN MAST!"

"I STILL WILL BECOME PIRATE KING!" Luffy's voice echoed from the ship.

"YOU WILL BE A MARINE!" Garp yelled followed by a cry of pain without any doubt Luffy had retrieved yet again another Fist of Love just so he would shut up.

"I still will become a pirate…" Luffy mumbled quietly as he was tied to the main mast. "I promised Shanks… and Ace and Sabo…"

* * *

**Yep that's the chapter for now. Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter may be up soon or may not be up soon. Depending on how much time to write I get and actually manage to get it uploaded (by me or Nic) and depending on how much work I get done to get time to write in the first place.  
**

**So leave a review with your thoughts on this. **

**Thanks for any future reviews, favs or follows!**

**So see ya in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, Nic here. I am just updating for Samrit here. Since her connection decided to die down once again. Well anyway. She wants me to let you all now that she is very thankful for all the reviews, favs and followers. And also that she got some new ideas for the story line thanks to your reviews. Sorry I am not allowed to spoiler but she says that the original Straw hat crew may have their appearence.  
**

**So... Remember Samrit is still from Germany and her English isn't the best.**

**Now read enjoy and Review.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own One Piece or else Ace would still be Alive!**

* * *

**Marine? Never!**

**Chapter 2**

It had been six months since Ace and Sabo had left the island. Both had made their names known as the two captains of the Spade pirates. Ace was even counted as one of the super-rookies while Sabo was holding back more. Mainly because he was the smarter one and wasn't running in every battle they encountered head on. He was more the tactician in the background. Plus Ace had caused most of the destruction by acceded on all the islands.

But besides that both hoped pretty much that their little brother was hearing regularly from them through the news. Thought they doubted that the boy was even bothering to read the newspaper so they hoped that at least Dadan or Makino kept him on track what they were doing.

Also it was kind of a personal record for both Ace and Sabo to reach the new world already after half a year - since they had expected it would take way longer. So now both were currently stomping through knee high snow, on a winter island, where a certain Shichibukai –Jimbei who got his information in return from Hawk eye- had told them they would find a certain red hair. The ice cold wind was blowing harshly in their faces and a part of the crew –the rest of the crew had chosen not to set foot on the island and to stay on their ship- was trailing behind them and were loudly complaining of why they were even out during a snowstorm. But as it was, both Ace and Sabo masterly ignored their crew complains and were having their own little discussion.

"I am still voting for the ASL name Ace." Sabo complained as he dusted off a good load of snow from his shoulder, tho it was quickly replaced by a new layer.

"Yea well ASL doesn't make sense without Luffy, smart ass!" Ace yelled back over the howling wind.

"But Spade doesn't sound any better!" Came the answer back from the blond. "We could have very well put up a shovel with a skull as flag then!"

"Oh shut it! Spade is meant in like a reference to that ace of spades! Or in like 'to have something in spade'!" Ace shortly took of his hat to get rid of the pile of snow on it before he but it back on. This weather was slowly getting annoying with every passing minute and every new layer of snow he had to dust off.

"Only because you want to make your name known doesn't mean that our crew has to be feared as shovels!" Sabo teased, he started to enjoy this argument with his brother. He didn't really mean what he said but honestly right now he just wanted something to talk instead of stubbornly walking through snow in silence. Silence except for the crews complains. "I mean we could partly be feared and known as the shovel pirates. How silly is that?! I bet Luffy is laughing his ass off because of that name!"

"Well blame the Marines to be too dumb to understand the meaning of a pirate name!" Ace shouted slowly getting losing his patency.

"Yea yea. Always blame the Marines never the captain." Sabo joked as he finally decided to but his googles over his eyes to regain at least a bit eye sight in that storm.

"Or the co-captain!" The crew suddenly yelled from behind them causing Ace to laugh out loud and Sabo to turn to them with a mocking glare.

Choosing to ignore what their beloved crew yelled –and secretly planning a prank on them to get revenge- Sabo turned back to his brother wanting to ask when they would finally find that cave. Only to find said person lying in knee deep snow and slowly getting covered by it.

"Great… another Narcoleptic attack…" Sabo sighed as he stomped up to him. Partly considering kicking his bother awake but then choose against it. Ace's pranks were sometimes even worse than what he planned. So instead of a kick Ace was lifted up and roughly thrown over to the crew to be carried by them.

"Captain Sabo? What should we do?!" One of the crew members asked worry clearly in his voice.

"Captain Ace probably won't wake up anytime soon." Another one said.

"Well guys let's keep going and hope we find that red hair soon or we will all freeze to death." Sabo said dryly as he smiled shortly at them before he turned to continue stomping through the snow. He heard the crew groan but once again choose to ignore it.

Several minutes –or hours- later Sabo finally caught side of a cave, that was lighted up inside. Seemingly relived he turned to the crew with a grin placed on his face. "Looks like we found it guys! Now we need Ace to wake up!"

Just as he said it a certain raven haired choose to wake up from his slumber, looking completely confused around as he was carried by one of their muscular crew members. "Did we arrive yet?"

"WE JUST FOUND THE CAVE CAPTAIN!" The crew yelled a little annoyed but still in good manner as Ace was dropped to the ground.

"Oh you found the cave!" Ace said finally picking up on what was happening.

Sabo only sweat dropped. "No shit Sherlock."

"Who is Sherlock?"

* * *

"I am going."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"You are not."

Luffy and Bogart were currently having a staring –more like glaring- contest, neither side was willed to give in. Marines that passed them stopped to get a look at the daily routine that had started to form since Luffy had arrived at their base.

"I am just going to buy food." The rubber boy argued but suddenly his gaze turned to the side and sweat dropped from his forehead. "Not like I was going to buy a boat to leave this freaking hell."

Bogart stared at Luffy for a while. His eyes as usually shadowed by his hat but it was seen how his scowl deepened. "You just told me your plan."

"Did not!" Luffy protested. "I didn't say that I was going back to the east blue to start my pirate crew there!"

A long pause was between the two as every Marine starred at Luffy as if he had gone nuts. Said boy blinked once then twice till he realized what he had said.

"Crap! Quick forget what I said!" He yelled in panic as he waved around with his arms while every Marine in hearing reach just paled at his... 'Smartness'.

"You're under house arrest." Bogart only said as he regained his senses again and tied Luffy up to drag him back to his room. His mistake, he used a normal rope.

"No!" Luffy yelled as he chewed through the rope -he already had a lot of experience in that- and run away. He pushed every person that crossed his path behind him, hoping they would slow down Bogart. Not knowing that he wasn't even bothering to follow him.

Bogart just stood there and watched how the boy rocket himself over the next wall out of sight, leaving behind a pile of Marines that weren't fast enough to dodge the boy. It was only seconds later a loud siren was heard over the whole base along with the words: "Straw hat special training is starting!"

A long sigh escaped Bogart as Marines and new recruits run passed him, more or less either excited or annoyed for different reasons. Some just wanted revenge for the empty storage, others were new and didn't know what exactly was going to happen and some just didn't want to take part anymore but couldn't avoid it anyway. Pulling down his hat deeper into his face Bogart tried to remember who's idea this was untill he remembered, leave it to Garp to make his grandson's escape tries training for everyone.

As good as this 'training' was –both for tracking training as much as fighting or rather avoiding on getting beaten- Bogart wished that it at least would be less destructive as he heard an explosion from the other side of the wall. It wasn't much later that one of the recruits flew through the sky soon followed by others. He really should have gotten used to this by now... but he wasn't.

"I WILL BECOME A PIRATE!" echoed Luffy's yell as a loud crash was heard followed by cries of pain and an explosion. Yep, there went the just repaired stone wall of the base, probably along with a statue seeing how a stone head crashed into the ground next to Bogart.

The man let out another sigh as he finally decided to end this 'training' and to keep the damage down, only to discover that a certain rubber brain just had rocket himself over half the base and crashed into the window of a certain vice admiral. It wasn't much later that the whole wall of that office was destroyed, rocks, glass, paper and other stuff flying to the air. Either thrown in an attempt to slow the other side down or accidently hit and sent flying by a Fist of love that was barely dodged.

Marines tried to dodge the flying stones as good as they could but some were still hit by it. Bogart looked around swiftly counting to a total of 20 knocked out, 15 lightly hurt and 5 badly hurt members, excluding every member that had retrieved a Fist of Love since his dudy was to keep track of the damage Luffy did. Not Garps. He was already wondering how many would ask now to get switched to another base. He was pretty sure that the number had been increased during the past months. Main reason were the two D's but mostly the younger one.

"STOP THIS PIRATE NONSENSE!" Garp's voice echoed over the base, letting everyone who heard it -who wasn't knocked out- flinch as a loud pain filled cry echoed also followed by another set of crashes.

* * *

"So the famous super-rookie decided to pay me a visit?" Shanks said as he held up his sword ready to be drawn out to fight.

"Ah! Wait! We are not here for that!" Ace said as he held up his hands in a act of peace.

"We just wanted to meet the guy our brother called as his life safer." Sabo added as he stepped up next to Ace.

Shanks looked at them for a moment before he grinned from ear to ear at the two. "Luffy? I didn't know he had a brother."

"Let alone two!" Yasopp yelled from the side lines, before the whole crew grinned.

"COME ON LETS HAVE A FEAST!" Shanks shouted as he reached for the nearest sake bottle.

"You just wanted a reason to drink captain." Benn smirked as he leaned back against the rock wall, the rest of the red hair pirates laughing loudly as Shanks rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"So this is the famous 'red hair' Shanks." Sabo whispered to his brother while Ace only nodded slightly shocked that he was really just as Luffy had described him. It was only minutes later that both crews sat together in that cave drinking and laughing while the three captains sat together by the fire drinking sake.

"Ah! So he is still talking about becoming pirate king!" Shanks laughed as he took a sip of his sake.

"Yea it's like his favorite phrase." Sabo answered, smiling brightly as he also drank from his cup.

"Only that I will be the next king." Ace somehow said clearly even thought he was munching on some meat but then got hit on the side by Sabo's elbow, a reminder that he should at least keep some manners. That earned Sabo in return only a glare from his brother.

"Next king?" Shanks asked interested, completely ignoring the behavior of the brothers.

Ace gulped down his meat before he smirked at the red hair. "I will make my name known by beating the strongest man alive and then I will be the next king."

"Making his name known was his goal ever since we were kids." Sabo added watching with interest Shanks reaction.

Shanks stared blankly at Ace for a while before he suddenly burst out laughing, startling his own crew and the Spade pirates. "You?! Beating Whitebeard?! Bwahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Upon retrieving strange looks from both sides –and a slap on the head from Benn- Shanks calmed down his laugher as he looked at the seemingly pissed Ace and a in disappointment head shaking Sabo. The feared Yonko couldn't help to still let out some small chuckles but pulled himself together as he coughed. "Well good luck, you will need it."

Ace choosing not to let his temper get the best of him, took a sip of his drink before he smiled smugly at Shanks. "You may have saved our little brother for which we both are thankful, but you shouldn't underestimate me."

"Oh… well we will see boy." Shanks laughed. "But now… tell us some stories about Luffy! What funny things did he do after we left?"

Both Ace and Sabo grinned at each other, ignoring slight groans from their crew –they had already heard a lot of that famous little brother. "Well there was that one time Luffy got eaten by a crocodile that he wanted to eat…"

"…and we had to get him out before it would have been too late."

"Wait? Luffy was eaten by a crocodile?!" Loud laughers echoed from the cave as the brothers continued their tale.

* * *

"You are lucky you're a bit too young to join the Marine." Bogart said as he looked down at the chained up boy who stubbornly choose not face the man before him. A triple bum was on his head and his whole body was covered with bruises and small scratches.

"You should learn to follow your grandfather." As answer Bogart retrieved something that could have been described as a snort but the Marine wasn't too sure since the sea stone cuffs could have a slight effect on the boys speaking ability. Even though they only trained his strength.

"You should learn how to smile, scowl-face." Luffy mumbled not looking up, proving the Marine wrong that the boys speaking ability was affected by the sea stone.

"Your grandfather could have very well put you into the training camp of the Cipher Pol. They do take in children." Bogart answered, completly ignoring Luffys comment about his face. But still didn't retrieved the wanted answer.

So deciding on going against his usual ways he bent down on eye level with the boy, lifting his hat enough so Luffy could see his eyes. "Marines aren't that bad, boy. If your high ranked enough you are free to do what you think is right you just have to choose the right reasons for what you do. Some of us didn't want to be Marines at first too but they soon found their right place, irreplaceable team mates, their role in this world and learned to accept to be Marines. Why don't you just go along with it too and become a Marine?"

Instead of retrieving the answer Bogart still wanted he was greeted with snoring and a snot bubble coming closer to his face. Luffy had fallen asleep during his little speech. The Marine stared wordless at the 14 years old and shook his head. Like grandfather, like grandson, they clearly were related, no doubt about that. Standing up again Bogart considered taking of the sea stone cuffs but then decided against it since Garp told him to let the boy have them at least till they hat reparied the main damage on the base.

Quietly Bogart left the room and locked the door -just to be safe- behind him as he went to Garp's office. On his way his eyes traveled along the new damage added to the base. He was sure that he soon would send in a report with a request of a bigger pay check if the destruction was kept up like that. He was clearly not payed enought for keeping watch on that boy. Luffy and his grandfather had leaved nearly as everything of the training fields destroyed. Let alone the broken walls of a few buildings and hurt members. How was he supposed to train the new recruits now?

"So Akainu still won't give up?" Garp's voice came from the other side of the door as Bogart reached his office.

"Sadly not. You know his way of thinking. He won't stop till your boy proved to be no thread to the world." A slightly stoic voice answered, probably coming from a Den Den Mushi.

"He can't be serious! Once Luffy is a Marine I demand from him to stop going after my grandchild's head!" Garp half way yelled as his fist slammed against his desk.

"I know Garp. As it is I also see no thread in your boy but that doesn't change the fact that your son…" The voice was cut short as Garp started talking again.

"Dragon as nothing to do with Luffy! That Idiot of a son didn't even take care of the poor boy!"

"Yes Garp. I know. Still Akainu won't be convinced that Luffy is no thread only by joining the Marine. He barely accepts that Dragon is your son." The voice continued calmly ignoring that Garp cut him off earlier.

"Just you watch Sengoku. I will make Luffy a fine Marine! Akainu won't find any reason to take his head." With this the call seemed to have ended. Bogart frowned at the retrieved information's, seeing how it was it probably really was the best for the rubber boy to accept becoming a Marine soon.

* * *

**So hope you all enjoyed the chapter and will look forward to the next one. This chapter was uploaded so fast because: 1. Samrit wrote during her classes on this. 2. I typed up everything after she gave me her notes and 3. She forced me to upload it on the same day.  
**

**Please leave a review with your thoughts about this story. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, favs or follows and  
**

**thanks for the ones in the future.**

**So see ya in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I am baaaaaaack~ Yep it'se me Samrit! (Totaly stole that from Mario XD) Well thank you all for the reviews! Seriously some of them are sooooooo close on my storyline... WHO OF YOU HACKED MY PHONE? OR STOLE MY NOTES?! Nah XD joke... or not? Anyway... for Ace's and Sabo's story parts... I will follow slightly the canon story of Ace so be prepared to meet Whitebeard soon~ Oh and about Luffy's part... Nah said enough already XD  
**

**So... Remember Samrit is still from Germany and her English isn't the best.**

**Now read enjoy and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or else Ace would still be Alive!**

* * *

**Marine? Never!**

**Chapter 3**

Luffy sat on his bed and stared out the window before he turned to glare down at the sea stone cuffs. Not only were they heavy, they also made him feel weak. Luffy hated it. He didn't want to feel weak. Heck he was supposed to run through the forest of his home, training, preparing for when he would set of to be a pirate.

Instead he had gotten 'house arrest' which mainly meant for him being looked up in his room and 'think' about the destruction he had done. There were only a few things the adulds didn't consider. One, Luffy was absolutely bored and was mostly sleeping because of the sea stone and two... Luffy and thinking usually wouldn't go along. After all he was either thinking with his stomach or just did the first think that comes to his mind.

But still he was stuck in a Marine base, his grandfather's base, to be exact. Ever since Luffy had set foot here he tried escaping and that naturally included destruction and not only on his part. Garp did destroy a few things too. Even so all Luffy wanted was to go back to the east blue but Garp was having him either watched 24/7 or locked up in his room, which was the only time he wasn't watched.

"I am board." whined the young boy as he looked out of the window again. His right hand touched the straw hat on his head. It was kind of cruel that he got a room with a perfect view of the ocean. For a moment Luffy wondered if this was how Sabo must have felt when his parents had locked him up so he couldn't get back to them.

"The ones with the most freedom are the pirates that sail the seas…" Luffy mumbled quietly. He wondered what his brothers were doing. If they were having fun, if they knew Garp would soon force him to be a Marine and if they knew, would the two come for him?

Luffy shook his head and grinned. "Of course they would! But I can't depend on them forever!"

Suddenly a soft knock came from Luffy's door and he turned to it. "Stay out!" The boy yelled annoyed as a click sounded through the room signaling that someone had unlocked the door.

"I will enter anyway." A quiet unfamiliar voice answered as someone entered the room.

"Who are you?" Luffy yelled as he jumped up from the bed but then sunk back down again as the sea stones effect came back.

* * *

"HEEELLOOOOOO! ANYONE HERE?!" Ace yelled as he walked through a thick forest. He had heard in the last town that the Moby Dick, Whitebeard's Ship had been seen near this island and so the Spade Pirates had decided to search this island for more leads.

When they docked everyone had gone separated ways, which on second thought had been a very bad idea seeing how Ace was now lost. He hated to admit it but right now he would even be fine running into some Marines. That at least would mean he didn't get lost completely.

"Saaaaaaabooooooooo!" Ace shouted again, pushing a branch away from a tree that promptly decided to snap back into his face,causing the teen to stumble backwards and to land with his butt in a puddle of mud. A wave of many curses was what followed a second later.

Ace reached out his hand to pull himself up on a tree that was in reach but regretted that decision as he yelped in pain. His hand impaled by little thorns that came –seemingly out of nowhere- from the tree he had reached for.

"What the hell is wrong with this forest? It's even worse than on our home island!" Ace yelled before he paused. "I wonder what Luffy is doing…"

The raven haired shook his head before he rubbed his face, with his not with thorns covered hand, trying to get some clear thoughts as only more curses were heard from him. Ace mood dropped rapidly more when suddenly something semi wet hit his head. Irritated Ace looked up to see a huge bird flying by, making sounds that –for him right now- resembled laugher. Suddenly the bush next to him started rustling, ready for the worst he glared darkly at the bush.

"Ace?" A familiar voice asked as the rustling stopped and a person stepped out.

"Sabo! Were the heck were you?!" Both teens stared at each other for a while before Sabo burst out laughing.

"w-what happened to you?" Sabo pressed out during his laughs while Ace face went red in a mix of embarrassment and anger.

"S-shut up!" The raven only said as he stood up and bumped his brother on the head, only that he used the wrong hand and yelped in pain again, blowing at his with thorns decorated hand.

Sabo slowly calmed down but kept chuckling a bit as he pointed behind him. "Come on, let's go back. I found something interesting that might interest you."

Ace grumbled quietly before he followed his brother back to the ship. "Unless you didn't dye the hair of our crew pink I don't think I want to know."

"That was you." Sabo said smiling to his brother. "I only put some itching powder in their underwear."

"No the dying was you." Ace protested but then seemed to remember something. "No wait that was me."

"Told you."

* * *

"How does the food taste boy? Good?" Kuzan said as he sat across the 14 years old boy, who was munching happily on some meat.

"Un!" Luffy answered already reaching for the next piece of meat.

Kuzan watched Luffy quietly how he stuffed himself with the meat. It took several minutes more till Luffy was finished with his meal and patted his stomach with a huge grin placed on his face. "I like you, sleep mask! That food was tasty!"

Kuzan gave the boy a small smile but still wondering why it was seemingly easy to get on the boys good side. "So you are Garp's grandson?"

Luffys whole attitude changed as Kuzan asked that question. Slowly the boy backed away against that wall as his strength wasn't enough to go farther away. "Are you also here to tell me to become a Marine?"

"Huh? Seems like you got that to hear often?" Kuzan answered still watching Luffy as he leaned forward in his chair.

"Yea… Ji-chan won't stop saying that, so does scowl-face." Luffy lowered his gaze till he was looking down, the sea stones slowly causing him to feel tired again.

"I am not here to tell you that too." Kuzan smiled as he folded his hands. "I want to suggest you something, partly on Garp's request and partly on my will."

Luffy looked up again surprised but slight doubt was visible in his eyes as he stared for a long time at the Admiral before him. Kuzan in return kept staring back at the boy, his eyes not once losing the strong will they held in them. "But first how about I take of this sea stone first?"

Grinning happily now again Luffy held out his left hand for Kuzan to take of the sea stone cuff. The Admiral eyed the book shortly before he reached to take them of. "Listen boy, how about this, you…"

* * *

"… or me eat that devil fruit? Or should we sell it?" Sabo smirked as he looked at Ace surprised face. Sabo had led him back into the captain's cabin -after someone had taken care of his hand- to show him a wooden box, that apparently had a devil fruit in it.

"H-how...?" Ace kept staring at the fruit while Sabo leaned against the wall. He kept watching his brother a small smile playing on his lips.

"I found it at the shore in a ship wreck." For a moment Sabo tried to remember something but then gave up. "I don't know which devil fruit it is tho. I have read about some but I can't seem to remember this one."

Ace looked up at the blond, taking in his words. "So we don't know what powers it holds?"

"It could be a lame one or a cool one. Who knows..." Sabo shrugged but from the corner of his eyes he kept watching Ace.

Ace gulped as his eyes turned back to the devil fruit. He knew Sano was the one who found it and who had the right to decide whatever he wants to do with it. "What are you-"

"Eat it." Sabo said cutting his brother of. "I know you want it. You can have it."

Ace stared at his brother blankly. "Wha-"

"You called Lu's power whenever you could lame and teased him about them. Even bullied him a little." Sabo chuckled remembering how they kicked around their brother when he first showed them his gomu gomu no balloon. "But you secretly found them cool right? I pretty much remember the look when Luffy split that tree in half when his gomu gomu no pistol missed you."

Ace blushed lightly seeing how Sabo had seen through him so easily. But he recovered soon as he looked serious back at him. "What if its something not worth losing the ability to swim?"

"If your argument is about not being able to swim. Well don't forget I am still here. I will fish you out of the water. So would everyone else on this ship." Sabo smirked. He new perfectly that he wasn't giving Ace any chance to argue against him. Even when he was a tiny little bit better in fighting than he was. In an argument Ace wouldn't be able to win against him. "Besides that... Luffy would find it cool even if you get a lame power."

"If I get a lame power your going to do my chores for the rest of our lives." Ace answered mockingly as he turn to smirk at Sabo whose face fell by what the raven head said.

"Not like you aren't already avoiding them..." The blond mumbled before he sighed and grinned at his brother. "Fine. Now eat it."

Ace looked a last time at Sabo before he picked up the fruit. He eyed it carefully before he bite into it, wincing at how gross it tasted. He forced himself to keep eating it and had to hold back every time he was about to spit it out again. Couldn't Luffy had warn him about that taste?

"I don't recommend eating them for the taste..." Ace said after eating it, already reaching for the next liquid to drink to wash the taste away.

Sabo chuckled at his brother before he stepped closer, eyeing him from head to toe. "Well do you feel any different? Feeling like transforming into an animal? growing limps? Turning invisible?"

Ace stared at the blond before he looked down at himself. "Not really. My nose itches but I don't feel any... any... aaaaaaaaaaaachooooooo!"

Sabo hit the wall as he fell backwards while Ace stared blankly and wide eyed at what just happens. Both brothers needed a while to get their beings together again.

"Ace did you..."

"...sneeze fire... yes..."

"You... have fire powers..."

"Yep... fire..."

""AWESOME!""

* * *

"So what do you say boy?" Kuzan asked as he leaned back in his chair again.

Luffy on the other hand was thinking about what he just got told. It wasn't really a chance for him but he couldn't have gotten something worse. Slowly Luffy's face turned red and sweat dropped from his forehead. Suddenly the rubber boy groaned loudly as he fell back on the bed. "Thinking hurts!"

Kuzan chuckled lightly. "you don't have to decide yet boy."

Curious Luffy looked Kuzan. Noticing how tall he was as the admiral stood up an walked to the door. "I suggested you this idea to prevent a few things from happening again. So think about it and tell me your answer next time."

With these words Kuzan left the room and Luffy stared blankly at the door for a while till he stuck out his tongue and whined. "But thinking too much hurts!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know it probably got pretty short but I try to get my chapters at least 2000 words long. Also... I will keep forcing Nic to do some uploading in the future... it's just soooooo much fun to make him do that XD I know kinda evil but hey the chapters get uploaded XD**

** So yea...  
**

**Please leave a review with your thoughts about this story. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, favs or follows and  
**

**thanks for the ones in the future.**

**So see ya in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And I am back again with a new chapter. Well sorry if Sabo and Ace slowly get a little OOC but well I kinda get the ideas for these two from my two older cousins... yea probably a bad idea to use their live for these two XD anyway! Next chapter we will finally meet Whitebeart here! Oh and Luffy may find out a few things while... na enough said~ **

**So... Remember I am still from Germany and her English isn't the best.**

**Now read enjoy and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or else Ace would still be Alive!**

* * *

**Marine? Never!**

**Chapter 4**

"Sabo?" Ace asked as he carefully walked through around on the ship. His hat and some sets of his clothing had gone missing and added with the unknown reason that everything was extremely quiet he knew something was definitely not right. Even more when he hadn't met anyone yet.

"Moin Captain!" One of the crew members greeted him as he walked past. Ace turned around and stared at the member –that had for him at least appeared out of nowhere. Okay so maybe now he had met someone, that still didn't explain why some of his stuff was missing, mainly his hat.

Suddenly an explosion was heard and smoke came off from the other side of the ship. Thinking that it was an attack Ace rushed in that direction, his right fist and arm already set a flamed.

"Whoever you are, come out or I will burn you down!" Ace yelled at the smoke cloud before him ready to strike it with his flames and burn whatever fool tried to attack his ship.

Coughing was what he got as answer and as a familiar black top hat stuck out of the smoke Ace only glared at it. His arm lowered again as Sabo waved with one hand around, trying to get some fresh air in his lungs as he looked up at his brother, though he had to clean his goggles first before he could see him even clearly.

"Morning Ace." Sabo said normally as he dusted himself off.

"Don't morning me! What happened?!" Ace nearly yelled as he kept staring at his blond brother, trying to figure out what happened.

Sabo in return shrugged and looked behind him to see a few crew members crawling out of the smoke. "Doing some experiments."

"Experiments? Is that some kind of revenge for your coat?" Ace asked raising one brow as he smirked a little seeing how Sabo glared at him. It was only now Ace noticed that Sabo was indeed wearing a his usual coat only that it was dyed pink. Why it was pink? Because Ace was bored and thought dying his brothers coat pink was a nice source of entertainment.

"No, I will get to that later." Sabo answered as he glared back causing Ace to lose his cool for a moment as he clearly heard the promising of revenge.

"Experiments in... like making your stuff fire-proof." Sabo explained but then pointed at Ace's arm. "You might want to put that out, before you burn something by accident."

Ace needing a moment to understand what his brother said looked at his arm and groaned. "Not again! Out! Out! Go out you stupid fire!"

In a try to get his arm stop being on fire Ace started to shake it. It didn't have much use it was more like he fueled it more. Soon he started to glare at his arm when he stopped shaking it and concentrated on putting the fire out. Sabo watching his brother in slight amusement motioned for one of the crew members to get some water. The blond smirked as he saw how sweat formed on his brother's forehead.

"You know there is an easy way to put fire out." Sabo said hearing the crew behind him snickered a little.

"Say water now and I will burn the rest of your blue coats that I have hidden somewhere!" Ace threaten thought it was already too late as he noticed the bucket of water in Sabo's hand.

Before Ace could dodge it Sabo had thrown the water on him. Sabo was grinning at him happily the empty bucket left in his hand. "Didn't say it."

"I hope that was your revenge…" The raven kept glaring at the grinning blond.

"Nope." The blond grinned as he shoved his hands in his pockets and whistled innocently. His eyes glanced to the railing not noticing how Ace was smiling evilly all of a sudden. The fire user's hands rushed forward and grabbed the blond by his coat.

"Wha-?" Before Sabo could finish what he wanted to say, Ace lifted him over his shoulder and threw his brother into the sea. A loud splash was heard as Sabo hit the water causing Ace now to grin down at him.

"What the hell Ace?!" Sabo yelled as he broke through the surface.

"Revenge for the not-yet-revenge." The fire user answered cheerfully. "Now tell me where my hat is!"

Sabo glared up from the water but then smirked. "Not telling yet."

* * *

Luffy carefully sneaked around in the Marine base. Kuzan had left the door open and Luffy saw it as a chance to sneak out a little. But even though his main goal was still to get out of here, he knew perfectly that the tall man was somehow right. All his attempts of escaping failed till now.

Suddenly the rubber boy smelt a familiar scent and promptly followed his nose, leading him to the kitchen. Looking right and left Luffy saw no one around and grinned wide. The next second the rubber boy disappeared behind the door and clashing of plates was heard next to the sound of someone eating as if he had starved.

Bogart who happened to pass by of course heard that noise and decided to look what was going on there. Right after he opened the door he sidestepped to avoid a flying bone. His eyes fell on the straw hat wearing boy who sat on the ground and munched happily on some piece of meat.

"What do you think you are doing boy?" Bogart asked as he leaned against the wall, his eyes shadowed by his hat.

Luffy flinched as he slowly turned around a piece of meat hanging out of his mouth as he looked a little bit frightened at Bogart but then sighed in relieve. "pffmmm tpumpf yump Jimpfan."*

Bogart's right eye twitched shortly. "No Vice-Admiral Garp has a report to write and you should be in your room."

Luffy gulped and then rubbed his head as he laughed sheepishly. "The door was open and I was hungry."

"Didn't Admiral Aokiji bring some food with him?" Bogart asked raising an eye brow not that it was actually seen by Luffy cause his eyes where still shadowed.

Luffy only looked back confused. "Ao… who?"

Bogart sighed. "The tall guy that visited you?"

Now the rubber boy grinned wide again. "OH! Sleepy-Mask! Yea but I am still hungry!"

Bogart felt like face palming but didn't do it. He didn't want that boy to laugh at his 'weirdness' even if it was clearly Luffy who was the weird one in Bogart's eyes. Wasn't there anyway to implant some brain into that boy? On second thought, sometimes this boys 'smartness' made it very easy for him to be caught again.

Bogart sighed as he pulled a rope out of nowhere from behind him and in a matter of seconds Luffy was tied up and on his way to be dragged back to his room. To the Marines surprise did Luffy not yet start to chew on his ropes to get free, so the he turned around as faced the boy. "Why aren't you trying to escape?"

"Eh? Should I? Oh! By the way scowl-face! Do you know someone strong to train me?" Luffy asked back as he plopped down on the ground as he stared up at Bogart from his position on the ground.

"Did you decide to become a Marine?" Bogart slight hope glowing in mind as he choose not to answer the boys question.

"Nope." Luffy grinned back. "I am still going to be a pirate."

Bogart's hand rested on his sword. Luffy was right now very lucky to be his boss grandson or else the Marine would have chosen to teach the boy a lesson with his sword.

"But I gonna work along with the Marines till I am strong enough to beat one of the Admirals." Luffy said grinning from ear to ear and shocking the Marine before him.

"Excuse me. Beat who?" Bogart asked, losing it for a moment as he stared at the kid.

"One of the Admirals." Luffy said as his head tilted to the side in confusion. "That's what Sleepy-Mask said. Once I beat one of them I am free to go where I want."

Bogart stared at the boy for a long time before he coughed out and went on eye level with the boy. "Do you even know what you are saying?"

"Yep!" The straw hat wearer answered happily. "He said I can choose freely who I wanna beat after I met them all once!"

Bogart began to become nervous inside but didn't show it on his face. So that's why Garp wanted to meet up later with Sengoku… but the rubber boy and beating one of the three admirals? What on the four seas was Aokiji thinking? Shouldn't he know that Akainu was after that boy's head? Heck if Luffy would choose Akainu, his head would be severed to the admiral on a silver plate. Was Garp even agreeing with this? He probably was or he wouldn't request seeing Sengoku out of the blue… no wait this was Garp after all…

"Scowl-face? Heeeeeloooooo?" confused Luffy hopped around before Bogart's face but the Marine seemed to completely ignore the boy as he kept thinking. Shrugging the Marine off Luffy started to chew through the rope. Finally freed he then turned and walked back to the food and began to eat again, munching happily on some pieces of meat while the Marine was frozen left behind, deep in thoughts.

* * *

"GIVE ME MY FUCKING HAT!" Ace shouted from the top of his lungs as water was splashed against him to keep him from burning.

"I TOLD YOU I AM NOT TELLING YOU YET! MORE IMPORTANTLY WHERE ARE MY COATS!" Sabo answered in the same volume as he leaped just in time to avoid some fire that came his way.

"I DON'T CARE! I WILL BURN THEM SOON!" Ace only yelled back as he kept chasing his blond brother around.

"Uhm… why are our Captain and Co-Captain fighting each other?" One of the crew members asked another one as they all stood on the side lines. Not really wanting to interfere.

"I think Ace had hidden all of Sabo's coats but a pink one, Sabo took his hat and now Ace wants it back while Sabo wants his coats back and he keeps splashing water on Ace…" Another answered, for a moment they all exchanged glances before one spoke up again.

"Why won't Sabo just give Ace the pre-" Before he could finish the sentence he was met with a metal pipe in his face that caused the pirate to be knocked out for good.

"Anyone else wants to say something?" Sabo asked as he smiled down at the crew the staff rotating in his hand while the crew all together shook their heads.

"Thought so." Sabo grinned before he jumped to the side again to avoid another of Ace's attacks that sadly hit the crew who all fleet into the water right after.

"SABO! JUST GIVE MY HAT!" The raven yelled loudly.

The blond on the other hand started laughing as he kept dodging. "You start to act like Luffy when someone took his straw hat!"

"WHO CARES!" was the answer the blond got but suddenly Sabo lost his footing and feel on his back only seconds later Ace stood above him his arm on fire as he glared down at the blond.

"Surrender and give me my hat back." Ace smirked victorious as he made sure not to give his brother any opening for an escape.

"Okay okay." Giving up Sabo lifted his hands and pointed to the back of the ship which had been covered by smoke earlier. "It should be somewhere there."

"I hope for you it is there or I will dye your hair pink too." Ace smirked as he left to go over there. The blond sighed and lay back on the deck staring at the sky. A smirk was on his face as he started to count. "3… 2… 1…"

"SABO?! WHAT DID YOU BUILD NOW?!" Ace yell echoed over the ship as the blond sat up and proudly walked over.

"I just thought that something like a one-man boat would be useful plus its run by your fire powers and fire-proof, just like your hat now." The blond smirked as Ace kept staring at a small yellow raft, shaped like a crescent moon. On its front tip rested Ace's hat while to the back it had paddle wheels on both sides with a metallic engine like thing on its back. It didn't have any sails yet but the small mast that would hold them in the future was already there.

Ace turned to his brother his face suddenly completely disinterested as he showed his pinky in his nose. "So? For who is that?"

Sabo face palmed but then smiled at his brother. "Didn't you listen? It runs by your fire powers, if you lighted up your feet and sent the fire…"

"Okay okay! I don't want to hear the explanation!" Ace said fast as he hold out one hand to stop his brother. "Just let me use it!"

Sabo sighed as he watched his brother and some crew mates when they put the raft into the water and Ace jumped in it. The blond leaned forward a little and was now also curious if that thing was even going to work. "Well it's not sinking at least…"

"What did you say?" Ace yelled up as he was already in the raft and didn't hear his brother clearly.

"Nothing!" Sabo smiled as he looked down. "Use your fire with your feet!"

"Got it!" Ace yelled as he bends his knees looking as if he was going to start running any moment. "Use fire with my feet…"

Just as he had mumbled it his whole body was suddenly set on fire and the little raft shot out of its position. Ace very much surprised by this –just like everyone else that watched- lost his balance and footing and was thrown of the raft and landed in the water.

"SHOT!" Sabo yelled as he jumped into the water to get his brother back while some crew members went to get the raft back.

Safely back on board the ship and laying on the ground Ace breathed heavily as he looked at his brother, who mumbled something not understandable, and grinned. "Ne Sabo. I like it! Gimme some time and I got it under control! Aaaaand I gonna call it Striker."

Sabo glanced at his brother and then grinned. "You really have a weird way of choosing names."

"HEY!" Ace protested. "Luffy is worse in choosing names! He still can't even name-call right!"

Sabo chuckled as he sat down next to his brother and tapped him on the head with his staff. "True…. So… where are my coats?"

Ace stared at him blankly before he jumped up and run. Sabo blinked before he sprinted after him ready to tackle his brother down while the crew chose once again keep being on the side line as they watched their two captains.

"I FORGOT WHERE I HIDE THEM!"

"ACE! I AM NOT GOING TO KEEP WEARING A PINK ONE!"

"SORRY SABO!"

"ACE!"

* * *

Garp munched happily on a rice cracker as he sat on a couch. On the floor next to him sat Luffy who was also munching happily on a rather large piece of meat, mostly likely given to him to keep the boy shut for a while. Next to Luffy was a little goat that was eating some very important looking papers but nobody seemed to care and so it happily kept eating them. All three where in Sengoku's office as said owner walked from left to right and back in front of them, worry clearly written on his face while the Monkey's seemed obvious to it.

"Sengoku, calm down it's not like the world is ending." Garp said as he grinned.

"Calm down? Do you have any idea what Aokiji caused with this idea?! AND WHY DID YOU EVEN ASKED HIM FOR THAT?!" Sengoku yelled the last part as he glared at his friend who just shoved another cracker in his mouth. "This is even worse than the time you exchanged a treasure for some rice crackers!"

"Gwahahahahahahahaha! Oh good old memories! Besides I like that man's ideas! This brat here won't be able to beat one of them anytime soon! So he will stay with the Marines for a long time gwahahahahahahaha!" Grap laughed as he crossed his arms while Luffy still completely ignored everything and kept munching on the meat.

"Do you have any idea what will happen if the boy chooses Akainu?!" Sengoku yelled slowly losing his patience.

"I won't allow it then." Garp answered casually while Sengoku was close to punch his friend across the face.

Suddenly the door behind them opened and three shadows stood there. Grap leaned a little to the side so he could see past Sengoku while said Fleet Admiral turned around, staring at the three with a rather neutral expression.

"Hun? You called us here Sengokuuuuuuuu?" A tall man in a yellow suit asked as he slowly stepped in, a man in a red suit followed him without saying a word as his eyes were shadowed by the Marine cap he was wearing. The last to come in was Kuzan as he needed one more moment seeing how he just looked up from a paper in his hands.

Sengoku only pointed at Garp and lastly at Luffy while he was talking. "Actually Garp and Kuzan wanted you to meet this boy."

Luffy finally noticing that people were talking about him looked up from his meat and first noticed Kuzan who he happily greeted. "Hello Sleepy-Mask!"

"Hello boy." Kuzan greeted back with a small smile.

After greeting him Luffy also noticed the other people in the room he briefly eyed Borsalino alias Kizaru for a short moment. His eyes then turned to Sakazuki and the boy's whole movement froze. Luffy suddenly got a weird feeling the longer he stared at that man in the red suit. He had felt that kind of feeling before. It was back then when they had met Blue Jam.

Slowly Luffy inched closer to his grandfather, his eyes never once letting the man out of his side. That movement didn't go unnoticed by Garp neither any of the others in the room. Sakazuki gave a small smirk that went unnoticed by everyone while Kizaru let out a small whistle not clear if it was because he was impressed by the boy's instincts or not.

Garp side eyed his grandson; he knew that Luffy had a sixed sense when it came to people. It was one of the reasons he wanted his boy so badly to be a Marine. Still it took the Vice Admiral a bit by surprise seeing how Luffy seemed to sense something around Akainu. True to be told Garp also didn't like that man very much he wasn't called RED dog for nothing.

"Luffy these are the Admirals choose one of them for your deal Kuzan told you about." Garp said ignoring the boy's discomfort.

"Deal?" Kizaru asked interested as he turned to Kuzan.

"The boy doesn't want to be a Marine. The deal is that he stays with us until he is able to beat one of us." Kuzan answered as he then yawned, he wanted to take a short nap.

Sakasuki snort but didn't say anything as the rest of the room eyed him. Everyone knew very well this man had other ideas of what to do with the boy and no one here was agreeing with him.

"I don't wanna fight him…" Luffy mumbled quietly as he hid more behind his grandfather who grimaced, luckily he was the only one that heard it.

The rubber boys eyes traveled once more over the three Admirals and once again Luffy shivered as his eyes stopped on Sakasuki but he then shock it off as Luffy grinned at his grandfather. "Ji-chan! I wanna beat Sleepy-Mask!"

Sengoku let out a relieved sigh while Sakasuki wordlessly turned around and left the room. Kuzan smiled at the boy and Garp laughed loudly while Kizaru felt a little bit left out.

* * *

***"pffmmm tpumpf yump Jimpfan." = "Whew, thought you're Ji-chan." **

**Well hope you enjoyed the chapter! Gonna go write on the next one... damn seriously I got a lot of ideas for it... oh and btw did anyone notice that I always or mostly chose Ace to pic on? XD Well if you do its cause I just love his temper and he is so easy to pic on!  
**

**Oh and I chose sneezing for his discovery cause the burning through the floor idea will be saved for something else~ and because come on? Who wouldn't find it funny if you suddenly someone sneezed fire? Well I would :3**

**Also... *Spoiler Alert* WHO ELSE THINGS THAT SABO IS A FREAKING CUTEY?! I LOVE HOW HE LOOKS NOW XD AAAAAH I DID SO FANGIRL OVER HIM! *Spoiler End***

** *cough* So yea...  
**

**Please leave a review with your thoughts about this story. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, favs or follows and  
**

**thanks for the ones in the future.**

**So see ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
